Stand Here and Wait
by Haruka Suko
Summary: Trowa reflects on his feeling for the suicidal missioned Heero.


Title: Stand Here and Wait  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17x@a...  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
Pairing: 3+1  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU, TWT, Angst, Sap, Death  
Notes: I got this idea listening to Hero from the Spiderman movie. Ok the story is happening all at the same time, so I hope you understand it. And this is just my version of what might have happened for the final battle. Enjoy and Please R&R. Special thanks to Silva Noir and trowacko.  
  
AC 195, Christmas  
  
Everyone on Earth watched as Heero took off after the Libra.  
  
Quatre watched it on TV, while Trowa was in the kitchen. Trowa couldn't bear watching the man he secretly loved fight a lost battle. He was never was able to tell Heero how he felt. Heero was a soldier, and soldiers weren't supposed to have emotions. It made Trowa wonder why he had them, being a soldier himself; it was even harder to go up to someone whom you looked up to, and tell them that you loved them. He walked to the window and looked into outer space. And then he started to sing...  
  
"I am so high. I can hear heaven. I am so high. I can hear heaven. No heaven, no heaven don't hear me." He sang.  
  
--  
  
Heero fought against the Mobile dolls, the mission suicidal. He wished with all his soul that he could see Trowa, just one more time, just so he could tell him how he really felt...  
  
--  
  
"And they say that a hero can save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. Watch as they all fly away." Trowa sang.  
  
--  
  
Heero destroyed numerous Mobile dolls, but suffered some damage. He had wanted to tell Trowa, but didn't know the words to make him understand. He had decided to give Trowa the only thing that had meant anything to him - the last thing he had Odin to remember by, the shell casing he had given him.  
  
--  
  
"Someone told me, love will save us all save us. But how can that be, look what love gave us. A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that world never came." Trowa closed his eyes.  
  
--  
  
Heero's breath fogged against the glass of his helmet. The Libra was right in front of him, but so were Mobile dolls, attacking from every angle possible.  
  
--  
  
"And they say that a hero can save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. Watch as they all fly away." Trowa sang.  
  
--  
  
One of the Gundam's wings was badly damaged, as more systems started to fail, as more dolls attacked.  
  
--  
  
"Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you. It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do. " He sang passionately, looking up at the stars.  
  
--  
  
Explosions, blasted at every angle, shook Heero and his Gundam, inflicting more pain on his wounds.  
  
--  
  
"And they say that a hero can save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. Watch as they all fly away." Trowa had tears swimming in his eyes.  
  
--  
  
Heero finally got closer to the Libra, but he was so weak...blood slid down the side of his pained face. He now knew that he wouldn't see Trowa again, he wouldn't feel his heartbeat raise when he entered the room, he wouldn't hear his soft-spoken voice again...  
  
--  
  
"And they're watching us, watching us, as they all fly away." Trowa's hand squeezed tightly around the shell casing Heero had silently given to him last night. Heero had entered Trowa's room, looked at him differently than he had ever before and simply handed him the shell casing. Trowa had taken it silently but looked at Heero, confused. Heero had only looked at him and left the room. He hadn't known until this morning that Heero had received this crucial mission. Now Trowa had nothing but 'what ifs' invading his mind, wondering if this could have been prevented, if he had only told Heero his feelings.   
  
--  
  
Heero knew he only had one thing left to do. He placed his hand over the red button once he thought he was close enough to the Libra. He turned his attention to Earth...where Trowa was...  
  
--  
  
"And they're watching us, watching us, as they all fly away." Trowa sang, looking down into the shell casing in his hand and noticed a scribing on it. It read Odin Lowe.  
  
--  
  
Heero pressed the button, smashing his hand into it, blasting himself to shreds along with the Libra...  
  
--  
  
"Woaw..." As if Trowa knew, he looked up into outer space, and tears slid down his face...  
  
"Heero..."  
  
OWARI 


End file.
